


That sweetness on my tongue

by melon_pan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Other, Sub Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melon_pan/pseuds/melon_pan
Summary: Taeyong loves to suck cock. He would get so giddy, so hot under his collar just thinking about it...That's it, the story about how Taeyong cannot control his wild-wild thoughts in a public place
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Himself
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	That sweetness on my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, em, hello!! I'm Sophie and it's my first time writing in 10 years and first time posting here, I've never wrote any smut, especially anything like this. *flushes*  
> ***  
> Nice to meet y'all!  
> That's just a self-indulgent work where my imagination about Taeyong goes too far ahaha  
> ***  
> I hope you like it! I would be happy to see comments and kudos if you do <3

Taeyong loves to suck cock. 

He would get so giddy, so hot under his collar just thinking about it. His thoughts would trail off in the most unexpected places, like during his class or during the packed ride home in the bus, making his cheeks flush and eyes watery, moans bubbling in his chest, but suppressed with a huge force. Taeyong would look around, with a slight panic that someone can hear his little huffs and clench his fists tighter, while his head would unwillingly fill with vivid images and feelings.... 

Feelings of the weight of the cock on his tongue..... 

Slowly sliding into his wet mouth, getting deeper and deeper.... 

Touching the roof and making him taste the saltiness of precum. 

He would try to gush his thoughts away, but they'd creep in his mind even stronger, making his toes curl and breath hitch. 

They'd remind about the times when Taeyong loved it slow, loved when precum was spread all over his cupid bow lips, his beautiful cheekbones with the tip of the dick then traveling back to his mouth and entering, exploring the insides of his cheeks, lightly stretching his mouth. How he'd get slightly slapped with a weight of the dick on his flat tounge over and over again, moaning with hooded eyes, and fluttering lushes, enjoying every second.

About when Taeyong loved it rough, his head mercilessly pushed into the pubic hair, sounds of himself loudly gurgling on a thick cock pounding in his ears as cock was easily sliding on his spit-full tounge, so beautifully sticked out. The spit would pull in his mouth and eventually drip down Taeyong's sharp jaw, down his clenching neck, making him a step closer to an orgasm with every strong hit down his pliant throat. 

Each thought would keep him on the edge, closer and closer to bursting out, dizzy with unstoppable force of so many feelings and pictures engraved before his eyes. Taeyong would shudder all over his body, eyes closed, feeling hot, so so hot when the last thought would end him, turn him absolutely insane... 

The thought of his face whiplashed with a heavy hand, turning his porcelain skin into gorgeous shade of red and then painting with white thick strings of cum all over it, landing on his lashes, swollen lips, nose and hair. 

At times like this Taeyong wanted cock so much. His mind would go down the spiral to the point where he was ready to flop on his bony knees and offer his hot mouth to anyone. Anyone. Would that be a man in his forties coming back home from his 9 to 6 work or a student, who'd let him take his balls into his mouth and stroke his length under the desk right during the lecture, keeping Taeyong between his spread legs like a bitch. 

No matter how hard he'd try to calm his thoughts, at times when his imagination would go that far, those beautiful almond-shaped eyes would roll into the back of the head as Taeyong'd come into his pants, surrounded by so many people, letting out hot quite puffs, skin painted with shame. 

It is so hard to be Taeyong sometimes.


End file.
